Black Roses
by ForeverYoung1993
Summary: Jack dies and Rose starts a new life but one day the unthinkable happens


**Black Roses**

Rose sees a boat coming and tries to awake Jack but he doesn't wake up, she shakes him again and again but no response then it hit her He was dead. Rose began to cry as she laid back down on the board wanting to die, but then she remembered she promised him she wouldn't give up and started shouting "Come back Come back" then she unclasped Jacks hands and kissed them and let him sink into the ocean she sobbed uncontrollably knowing she would never see him again. She jumped back in to the ocean and swam over to a boat; surprisingly it was the boat her Mother was in "Rose?" Ruth called surprised but glad her daughter survived; "Mother?" Rose responded. Rose jumped into the boat and Ruth asked where Jack was and Rose responded "He's dead Mother" before she burst in to tears, Ruth hugged Rose tightly, Rose cried and cried wondering how she will go on without Jack.

When they arrived at New York harbor, Rose realized The Heart of The Ocean was in her pocket Ruth was shocked to find the necklace in was in Roses pocket then she learned that when Rose was on the ship, Cal gave her his jacket but forgot he left the necklace in it. Rose told her mother that if they ever need the money they could sell the necklace, Rose didn't want to hold on to the Heart of The Ocean, it reminded her of Cal but it also reminded her of when Jack drew her naked and she wanted something to remember him by So both mother and daughter decided they wouldn't sell the necklace unless they absolutely needed the money. On the way back to Philadelphia, Rose felt scared that she would see Cal and he would kill her because she ran off with Jack and was no longer willing to marry him, Rose asked "Mother do you know what happened to Cal? And will he kill me for choosing Jack over him?" "No sweetie I don't know what happened to Cal, but don't worry about him, he won't kill you, for all we know he might have died" Ruth replied. Rose and Ruth arrived home feeling relieved that they were finally home and out of the tragedy in the Atlantic Ocean, but Rose felt sad that Trudy didn't survive she was more than just a servant, she was one of her closest friends so now she lost her Lover and her best friend Heartbroken, she started to cry. Ruth didn't want Rose to feel the way she did when Roses father died back in 1910 from a heart attack she knew death happened to everyone, but it shouldn't have for Trudy or Jack.

Five years have passed since the Titanic sank and Rose is twenty two years old now and has a four year old daughter name Eden her Father is Jack although he died the night he got Rose pregnant, he still watches her from up above and rose still live at home while both Rose and Ruth live off inheritance from Rose father and both are trying to rebuild their lives. Rose has been rather depressed lately Eden walks into the kitchen where she sees Rose looking upset "Mommy is something wrong" Eden asks "Oh no dear I'm just thinking about something that happened to me years ago" Rose replies she didn't want to tell Eden about what had happened to Jack because she knew it would upset her so she told her it was best if she didn't say what it was that was bothering her. Rose was getting stronger but still had difficulty coming to terms with Jack being dead because he was Rose one true love and Rose knew she would never meet another man like him again. When she is alone, she goes to her room and hold The Heart of The Ocean thinking of Jack, Tears run down her face faster with each memory she has of him other time at night she goes out to the yard and looks at the stars and will see Jack from Heaven looking down at her they will exchange I love you's. When she goes to sleep she will some time sit up and cry herself to sleep and other times she dreams Jack is still alive and in others he's not "Five years ago he could do so many things with me" Rose sighed.

Then one day the unthinkable happened as Rose went through a walk near the park, a man from behind grabbed her and dragged her to a back alley the man was Cal. He held her to the ground undressed her and raped her repeatedly Rose was crying and was to scared to say a word then Cal decide it was time for her to die so he struck her in the with a blunt object multiple times thinking that would kill her. To his surprise, Rose was still alive and screamed for help, Cal became nervous and strangled her with a rope until she was unresponsive, unfortunately that did kill her. He dumped her naked body in the river and left few hours later Ruth received a call from one of her friends saying that Rose was murdered and her body was found after the call ended, she stood still and twitched for a minute then she screamed at the top of her lungs in horror and broke down into tears. Few days later Rose DeWitt Bukater was laid to rest in the Holy Cross cemetery and Ruth was determined to seek justice for Rose while everyone was mourning, Rose entered Heaven and saw Jack "Jack are you upset at me that I didn't meet up to you wishes?" Rose asked "Of course not Rose I was so scared when you were attacked by Cal I cried just watching you get killed by him I love you too much to see you being attacked I love you with all of my heart Rose" Jack replies "I love you too Jack" Rose tells him.

Two years have passed since Rose murder and Cal was arrested and charged with first degree murder during the trial Ruth testified say "You would become very aggressive to her if she was with another man and you didn't always treat her with love, You killed my daughter cal, Rose was right you are an unimaginable bastard I HATE YOU, I had to explain to my Granddaughter that her mama is never coming back because of you, and because you ended the life of my beautiful daughter I hope you rot in hell". After more testimony and presented evidence, Caledon Hockley was found guilty of first degree murder and kidnapping and was sentenced to be hung For Ruth it was a victory because justice was served and soon there would be one less bastard and made life easier for her and Eden. Ruth wrote a letter to Rose saying "Rose I want you to know how special you are and it kills me every day that I can't hug you anymore, hear your laughter, or hear you beautiful voice every day, but Cal was executed a few days ago so he won't hurt anyone else anymore, just remember I love you Eden loves you, and we miss you I'll never forget you. Love Mother. Ruth placed the letter at Roses grave site and Visited her gave every day to show Rose how much she still loves her Although it was almost impossible for her to live without her, she knew she was with Jack and she was in a place where pain doesn't exist. Now it has been nine years since the Titanic sank and Ruth looked after her granddaughter Eden and she still keeps in contact with Molly and lives happy knowing Rose is in heaven with Jack and will never be separated again.

The End


End file.
